The Thief that Stole a Hero's Heart
by TheGamingScourge93
Summary: sonic gets a date with rouge


Chapter: 1

( after the event's of sonic forces and eggman seeming to have lost all memory of who he was, and with sonic and his friend's dealing whit metal sonic. mobius was finally at peace, we find our blue blur hero and his best friend tails in mobotropolis's under ground bunker trying to decide what thy should do with metal sonic. )

Tails: i think we should destroy him him sonic his to much of a threat.

Sonic: ... hmmm i dont think so i mean eggman has no control over him anymore he can live his life now.

Tails: are you freeking retarded sonic hes a robot.

Sonic: well... ya but...

Tails: huuuu look if you want i can at lest reprogam him.

Sonic: you can do that?

Tails: well yaaa... but it will take some time metal is... well hes more advanced than eggman's other machine's.

Sonic: thanks bud i appreciate it.

Tails: ahhh don't mention it sonic at lest it give's me something to do.

Sonic: ... ya... say tails im gona head out for a bit.

Tails: ok sonic see ya sonic.

Sonic: see ya...

(sonic ran to the mobotropolis park standing at the edge of the pond thinking to himself)

Sonic: *man... with no eggman to fight what am i going to do now*

(sonic pondered this thought for a moment, but then he noticed something flying right to the castle)

Sonic: well i wonder what thats about. *sonic says to him self as he runs to the castle*

(sonic gets to the castle and sees someone fly in to the window that was open for some reson)

Sonic: heh ya think that well stop me *sonic jumps in the window after the intruder*

now were did ya go heh.

(sonic sneaks around the castle as best as he can but we all know sonic is shit at stealth)

Sonic: heh were did that basterd go.

(sonic turns the corner and runs right in to rouge of all mobians)

Sonic: oowwww what that hell... rouge what are you doin here...

Rouge: oww i could ask you the same thing.

Castle guard: who's there ?

Rouge: oh for fuck sake...

(rouge grab's sonic and run's in to a room to hide)

Rouge: shhhh... *rouge say's as she put's her hand over sonic's mouth*

Castle guard: huh guess im hearing thing.

Rouge: ohh that was close.

Sonic: ok now tell me what your doing here.

Rouge: well ya know i just stopped by to see how every thing was holding up here *she says as a chaos emerald falls out of her cleavage*

Rouge: ... uuuummmm

Sonic: heh well that didn't take long for you to go back to your old way's heh

Rouge: well ... a girl has to have a hobby ya know

Sonic: well ether way i cant let ya just walk out of here with that emerald.

Rouge: ohhh dont be like that big blue... ill tell you what if you let me keep this here emerald ill go on a date with you.

Sonic: what... relly, i mean... you think im gonna do tha? *sonic was interrupted by rouge as she kissed him on the lips (what lips) and rubbing his ball's*

Rouge: thats just a taste of whats to come if you accept my offer.

Sonic: wh... well... sence you put it that way... oh why not, ya got a deal heh.

Rouge: glad to hear it ill see you soon big blue *rouge says as she puts the emerald back in to her cleavage*

Sonic: so umm... how do we get out of here.

Rouge: *giggle* like this *she says as she pushes sonic out the window*

Sonic: WWWAAAAAAAA! *he screamed like a bitch as he landed in a bush*

oowww what the hell

(rouge flys off as she drops a note and it lands on sonic's pingas, the note says see ya at the mall tomorrow at 10:00 pm dont be late love rouge)

Sonic: woooow i have a date with rouge ... FUUUUUCK YAAAAAAA *he says as he ran all the way back to his house*

aww man i can't wait for my date with rouge heh.

(sonic was literally bouncing off the walls but he was stopped by someone knoking on the door)

Sonic: oh ah... who is it?

Tails: its me sonic i need to talk to you about metal.

Sonic: oh shit thats right... *sonic open's the door and lets tails in*

os whats up is everything going good with metal heh.

Tails: well kinda metal's programing is more advanced than i thought its gona take me a good week or two to get his AI to... sonic are you listening?

Sonic: wh.. ya i hear ya tails...

Tails: *ya right*

Sonic: so tails ya want to know something?

Tails: *huuu just humor tails* sure sonic what is it.

Sonic: heh well ya boi blue here has a date with rouge

Tails: ... WHHHHHHAAAAATTTTT! sonic you cant be serious.

Sonic: heh i am and were going out tomorrow.

Tails: ... but how... why... why the hell is she going out whit you... what did you do.

Sonic: what i cant get a date.

Tails: no not that ... what did you do to get a date with rouge of all mobians... did she steal something and you let her get away?

Sonic: ... weeeell.

Tails: oh my butt fucking maria... you did, what did she seal?

Sonic: ... a... a chaos emerald.

Tails: WHAT THE FUCK SONIC HAVE YOU LOST YOUR FUCKING MIND!

Sonic: geez tails calm down it was just one emerald.

Tails: ONE EMERALD ... THAT ONE EMERALD WAS THE ONLY EMERALD, WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO IF WE NEED IT!?

Sonic: calm down buddy ill get the emerald back heh.

Tails: OH YOU BETTER GET IT BACK *tails says as he grabs and squeezing sonic's ball's tight making sonic squealing like a pig* IF YOU DONT GET THAT EMERALD BACK I WILL RIP YOUR BALL'S OFF AND MOUNT THEM ON MY FUCKING WALL, YA GOT THE FAGGOT.

Sonic: ya... i got it. *sonic says in such a high pitch that the neighborhood dog's started barking*

Tails: good boy *tails said as he let go* now im going to work on metal some more... see ya FAGGOT! *tails says as he slams the door*

(sonic laid on the floor for a good hour writhing in pain)

Sonic: heh heh... i still got that date thou... hehe oh my ball's.

well thats chapter one everyone i hope all ya'll fucker's liked it theres gonna be more were that came from, dont miss the next sexy chapter written by me the magnificent, intelligent, awsome, big dickist, and handsome scourge ... see ya fuckers.


End file.
